Idella Jones
"I like me better when I'm with you." Idella Jones is a transfer student from America who's attending Sweet Amoris. She's very energetic preppy girl. Although she can seem outgoing and sociable she is actually quite quiet around those she doesn't know and tends to keep to herself while observing others around her. About History When Ida was a young girl she was given up for adoption because her mother was unable to take care of her. Her and her little sister 5 years younger, Mia; traveled foster home to foster home until finally her aunt and uncle who lived across seas adopted them. Now Ida was 11 when she started her first year in a private middle school. She wasn't all that fond of the kids around her but tried her best to fit in, though unfortunately things didn't work out because she had difficulties speaking to the other kids. Later she transferred to a public school and soon she entered Sweet Amoris. During her multiple travels foster to foster home her and her sister went through many changes. Ida was often found taking care of her younger sister, and her younger sister had become much more reserved since the first move. Unfortunately one of the homes they had gone into was a very verbally abusive home. This lowered both girls self esteems and both eventually ran away. A while later when she was growing up Ida had gotten an eye infection and in her blue eye she is partially blind. She wishes for one day having perfect vision so she can see like other people. Ida's adoptive parent's name is George and Fiona. George was the brother of her real father Mathew and every once in a while her father comes to visit her. Though the occasional visits are well enjoyed by young Mia, Ida feels rather uncomfortable around her father. She doesn't understand or wants to understand why her parent's gave up on her, and she finds it troubling for him to want to have them back now. Often during the visits, you can find her sneaking out and camping near the back of the school or on hills to watch the stars. While camping in several different locations she had meant many different people along with Lysander who finds her past out near a small pond on his way home. He had woken her up and provided a place to stay. After that, they hadn't talked once, but a year later when she had transferred she found out he went there and became his stalker- *coughs* took interest in him. Soon after Rosa forces a friendship between the two. Personality Ida is a very spunky down to earth girl. She always tells the truth and says whats on her mind. Though she is very cheerful she can as well be very kept to herself. She hides many feelings inside and tries to think on the positive side but sooner or later she'll crack and she refuses to show people her "bad side" so she runs away from them as long as her problems. Many people call Ida weird and "different" but not in a bad way (most of the time.) they often are curious about her strange personality but stay away from her because she is often more harsh to those she doesn't know. School life Ida isn't that popular amongst the school, but she is known among her peers. Many know her as "freckles" because of all of her freckles. Other's as well know her as the girl that join's anything and everything she can. This also draws attention to her in negitive ways making people think she join's all school activities for "attention" even though she does it because she enjoys it. She loves talking to her classmate's but is rather salty towards some. The "some" being: Amber, Charlotte, Li, Capucine, Dake, and Melody. Ida doesn't have the best grades. Though she is very experienced with music, sports, and science (and brawling) she is horrible at every other class. Even Patrick is surprised how she's failing art... Ya... Speaking of Patrick... Ida feels a special connection between Patrick and her. Not a "love" connection but more as a father-daughter connection. Often when she is upset she'll turn to Patrick, or when her grades are bad. She as well goes to him for fashion advice (for some reason) and for any type of other advice. She has gotten better at drawing recently because of private lessons. Also she's teased cause she's short. ; - ; Jobs Ida work's at many different places. She part times at both the cafe near the school on weekdays, and works at a small restaurant near her house on the weekends and over breaks. Not only does she have two jobs she as well babysits while she can as well. She hopes to save up enough to buy a plane ticket for her and her sister to leave this place and find somewhere to go that's more "their style" whatever that may be.... Appearance Ida is about 4'11. Though she is short, she isn't an "ironing board" either. (had to through that out there) Ida's face is full of freckles and next to her left ear she has a "beauty mark". One of Ida's eyes is brown while the other is blue. Though she was born with brown eyes when she was 14 she has gotten in a horrible accident, one of her eyes being injured in the accident. Due to the incident, Devi developed Heterochromia: an eye condition in which your eyes can be multiple colours. Though it can be inherited, it can also be caused by growth, or after an injury or disease. Now in her blue eye, she's partially blinded. Ida has black hair that looks purple in light, she had long hair when she was younger but when she got into middle school she wanted to change all of a sudden and decided to cut most of it off and step out of her bubble. She's often found in rather weird clothing, and enjoys carrying a camera her cousin had purchased her after seeing her continuously stare at the flowers around the neighbourhood claiming, "she needs to let their image imprint in her mind." Favorites Favorite food: Udon, Favorite book: The Road, Favorite song: I wish you liked boys or You found me, Favorite anime: BNHA or Pandora Hearts, Favorite artist: Vocacirus or Violette, Favorite TV Shows: The Good Doctor, Walking Dead, or Santa Clarita Diet. Favorite Musical: DEH, Hamilton, BMC, Heathers Relationship Lysander Ida has taken interest in Lysander. It all started back when she first moved into the city near their school. After running away because of person issues she had fallen asleep next to a small pond. Her camera was tossed a bit away from her. Lysander had found it and after looking around for a bit for the owner he decided to look through the images. He was moved by some of the images but after hearing a small cry from a bit away, he followed it and found poor Ida who was crying in her sleep. He tried waking her up but it hadn't worked so he brought her home and his brother helped Ida. After this Ida took a liking to Lysander and when she moved to his school by coincidence she often observed him. They soon became friends, and perhaps they'll become lover's... Rosalyn Rosa was one of Ida's first friends. Rosa call's her Ella instead of Ida which most people call her. Ida refuses to share much about herself and enjoys shopping with Rosa. Her and Rosa spend quite a bit of time with her, and finally, after Rosa found out about her past the two became closer. Rosa was also the one to finally make her talk to her father after avoiding him for so long. Priya ''' Ida took a liking into Priya when she tranferred over. Though she was jealous after seeing her with Lysander she later found out how amazing she was. They become good friends and she ended up finding out she had a lot in common with Priya in a way. Ida also claims at one point that "Priya is one of the best girls in school." (aside from Kim). '''Kim Ida has a weird obsession with Kim. She admires Kim and strives to be "as cool as her" She loves following Kim around to find out "how to be cool." Kim once told her she kind of resembles a doll and Ida felt very happy Kim thought she looked like a doll since dolls normally are cute. Ever since then Kim has called her doll. Kentin Kentin is actually one of the only people that have ever meant Ida's father and gone to her house. When they meant in middle school she often stuck to him. She made a promise to date him in high school. After a while, she pushed him away after people began to bully him. She knew that they bullied him because of his obsession with her and that he was so clingy so she wanted him to learn how to stay by himself and defend himself like a man. After that, she refused to hang out with many guys because she didn't want to fall in love again. In high school, though they remain friends, she still refuses to grow too close. She also draws lewd fanart and writes pg fanfic about Kentin and Alexy. Alexy Let's just say... She's the number one shipper of Ken x Alexy. She also is very close to Alexy and feels a connection with Alexy. Though she is very close to Rosa, she feels an almost brotherly bond with Alexy immediately after meeting him. She was quick to accept that he was gay and even pushed him to go out with Ken. She supports him, and put a lot of trust into him. When the two weren't as close she decided to vent to him and they grew closer after that. He sometimes helps Ida go shopping when she's stressed about helping her sister Mia out. Ida tells Alexy all the time about her plan about moving away with Mia when they save enough money up and even claims she wants him to go with them too. In her words, "They could use a man to support them. And maybe even Ken can come with too. ;3" She loves giving Alexy makeovers and wishes to spend all the time she can with him. Gallery Category:Candies D-M